


Reform

by SoftObsidian74



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 12:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftObsidian74/pseuds/SoftObsidian74
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stuck in detention with Ron Weasley, Pansy reconsiders a few things</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reform

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
>   
>  [](http://s289.photobucket.com/user/SoftObsidian74/media/week2ban2nd.png.html)   
> 

It had been Granger’s fault. Pansy had simply been attempting to shut the bushy Mudblood up. But, of course, the chit’s brash defender had shown up in the nick of time.

On pure instinct, Pansy had pointed her wand, hurling a hex at Weasley. She'd missed, but not before he had hurled one of his own.

And here they were, in detention, alone.

It was worse than writing lines. His presence was so… worrisome.

Yes, that was the word. He bothered her.

She glanced at the ginger sitting beside her. His red hair, the color of sunsets and pumpkin juice, was dusting his shoulders, giving it a soft playful appearance that some girls might fancy running their hands through.

She grimaced.

The thought of running her hands through Weasley’s hair was wrong. He was a Gryffindor blood traitor for Gods’ sake!

Still, the image lingered a second longer than she would have liked, causing her to inhale sharply, scowling harder than ever.

Fucking blood traitor. She hated them; always sticking up for Muggle-borns as if they were equals. What was wrong with him? He could be friends with anyone, but he chose _her_!

She glanced sideways at him. If he were completely unappealing, his love of Mudbloods wouldn’t be so infuriating, but as it were, he wasn’t. In fact, some would say he was attractive.

Some, but not her.

All right, perhaps he could be attractive... if he acted like a proper pure-blood.

She stared a bit longer. Weasley's form had changed impressively since last year. His broad build was apparent through his robes, and he was taller. He’d make a formidable opponent... or shag.

She clicked her tongue in disgust. Shagging a Weasley? Completely unacceptable for any respectable pure-blood!

Pursing her lips, she tried to regroup and focus on her lines. However, it was only a moment later she found herself stealing another glance.

This time, he was staring back at her.

She stopped breathing. Those eyes. She had never noticed how captivating they were. Like a perfect blue sky or tropical ocean, one you wouldn’t mind drowning in...

_Bloody hell!_

She rolled her eyes at him.

“You know, you’re too pretty to be such a bitch,” he said with pity in his eyes.

She narrowed hers suspiciously. “What?”

Shaking his head, he returned to his lines.

She couldn't stop staring now.

Perhaps Ronald Weasley wasn’t _completely_ horrible.


End file.
